1. Field
This disclosure relates to a robot hand and a robot.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-183716, a grasping hand equipped with a plurality of finger mechanisms including a finger joint, an actuator which drives the finger joint, and a link which is supported by the finger joint and operates by the driving force of the actuator is described. The grasping hand is further equipped with an operation control unit which can independently control the actuator of each of the plurality of finger mechanisms, a position detection unit which detects the operating position of the finger joint of each of the plurality of finger mechanisms, and a strain detection unit which is provided to each of the plurality of finger mechanisms and detects the strain produced in the link by the force applied to the finger mechanism. The operation control unit cooperatively controls the actuator of the plurality of finger mechanisms based on the operating position of the finger joint detected by the position detection unit and the strain in the link detected by the strain detection unit so as to adjust the grasping force of the plurality of finger mechanism.